The Beginning of Something Taang
by tokyo mew mew gal
Summary: My first fanfic.What DID happen in Toph s tent?*rubs chin* Questions that shook the world.


The Beginning of Something Taang Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any pairings. ENJOY!

Toph looked around for her pupil. He was always doing this. The young avatar had already defeated the Fire Lord but Toph was still teaching him because she did not want to go back to her parents and didn`t want him to lose his touch on earthbending. The boy had also grown taller and has more muscle. Toph had become more girl-like than before.

''Twinkle Toes! If you don`t get down here I`ll blow you into next year!''

She suddenly felt a vibration. It was Aang,but he seemed heavier than usual.

''Aang what are you carrying?'' asked the suspicious girl.

''Nothing but a little water for you''he mumbled.

''Well, thank you Twinkle Toes but we need to-'' She never got to finish her sentence.

Before she knew it, Aang had bended some water right in her eyes! ''Ow!I`m gonna kill you Twinkle Toes! As soon as I open my-''

She was cut off again by Aang saying, ''Open your eyes,Toph.''

Reluctantly, Toph did as she was told. As she opened her eyes, she saw a blurry image. She could see! With her eyes!

''Aang, what did you do? I can see!''Screamed the happy earthbender.

''I gave you water from the spirit oasis. If I give you two drops in each eye a day,you`ll be able to see until we come back here again.'' Explained Aang.

''I can see you!'' She went over to him and kissed his arrow.

''Thank you ,Twinkle Toes!'' Aang blushed madly and realized that ,Toph Bei Fong, had just called him Aang ,and not Twinkle Toes.

* * *

Later On

* * *

''Your ponytail is slanted,Sokka.'' said Toph

''How do you know,Toph?I`m not even on the ground!'' Questioned the water tribe warrior.''You`re blind!''

''Not anymore! With help from Twinkle Toes over there,'' She pointed at the avatar. '' I can see!''

Katara came up to the young earthbender and hugged her while saying,''This should be giving you so much hope!Now you can see and hit things whether or not their on earth!''

Here we go again with the hope._ Hippiesville,China Population:Katara_, thought Toph

* * *

Later that night

* * *

Aang knocked on Toph`s earth tent nervously.''Toph?''

''Yeah?''

''Can I come in?''

''Sure. JUST wait until I say enter.''

She had to get herself ready for him. She looked a mess. She had to admit,Twinkle Toes was sort of cute now that she could see.

The earthbender put on her green silk night gown (a gift from Katara ) bended up a desk and positioned herself on it, pretending to be engrossed in a book.

''Enter'' Aang bended down the side wall and then bent it back up as he entered.

He was obviously speechless at Toph`s appearance.

''You look good,Toph'' Aang finally managed to say. ''You don`t look so terrible yourself,Twinkle Toes'' replied Toph

''I just came in to say good night.''Said the boy.

''Are you sure you can`t stay longer?''asked Toph innocently

''Well,sure.'' He replied more easily.

''Is there something you wanna talk about?'' the girl asked

''Yeah, I wanted to talk about this.''

The boy leaned in to kiss Toph and at first when their lips touched she seemed to resist. But the longer Aang lips grasped hers, the less she seemed to resist. When Aang released for air, she pulled him right back in and gave herself all to him.

She pulled away for air and Aang left. Before he did leave Toph said ,''Thank you,Aang'' But he only answered ,''No,Toph,thank you.''

* * *

At Breakfast The Next Day

* * *

At Breakfast the day after, Toph sat by Aang and Aang didn`t seem to mind. In fact, his face perked up as soon as he saw the girl. And hers lit up when she saw the boy.

''Why are Aang and Toph staring at each other like that?*gasp*What if an evil ninja monkey split itself up in two and put one half in Toph and one half in Aang then started to control their brains?We have to crack their heads open to see.'' Said Sokka, whipping out his recovered Moon Sword.

''That won`t be necessary,Sokka. I think it has something to do with Aang going into Toph`s tent last night.''assured Katara Katara walked over to Toph and Aang and at right between them.

Both of them seemed disappointed that she had sat right between them. Apparently they were in the middle of a conversation about nicknames for the former and new Fire Lord.

''Umm...what happened when Aang went into your tent last night?''asked the bender of water.

Toph signed dreamily and said, ''Nothing,Sugar Queen''

* * *

That Night in Aang`s Tent

* * *

''Aang,I came to get my looking water for tomorrow'' Said Toph

''Sure come in''replied Aang.

As Toph walked in, she noticed Aang was meditating.

''I can come back another time if your busy.''

''No, i`ll always have time for you ,Toph''the boy replied.

She smiled to herself. She would always be safe with Aang and she knew it. Always.

* * *

The Next Afternoon

* * *

When Toph woke up late that afternoon she looked for Aang. He wasn`t in camp since 11:00 that morning.

''I`m going to look for him.'' said Toph in a determined voice.

''I`m coming with you.'' replied Katara

''No you`re not. He`s my friend more than he is yours, Katara''

Toph took off her gown and put on her earthbending outfit.

She went off looking for him and found him at the spirit oasis.

''I`ve been worried sick about you Aang!''

''No you haven`t. Why would you care?You`re probably just trying to get inside my head so you can pull some terrible prank on me!''

''Gee,for the avatar you sure aren`t trusting. Anyway Aang, I love you.''

''You do?''

''Yes, and i`ll show you.''

Within seconds after her statement,Toph grabbed Aang`s shirt and pulled him closer. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss with all her love for him in it. They pulled back for air every now and then but always went back in.

''Is this the start of something?''asked Aang hopefully.

''I think it is,Twinkle Toes'' replied Toph with a smile.


End file.
